


Roadside Assistance

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Abby and McGee have a little problem with their car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #506 "break-down"

“Okay,” said Tony, as they watched the tow truck pull away, with the motor-pool sedan on the back. “Let me just make sure I’ve got this straight.”

“Do you have to?” McGee asked, from the backseat.

His partner ignored him. “You and Abby are both tech geeks, right? Built-computers-from-scratch-type geniuses?”

“Yes,” said Abby, then, “What? We’ve both done that, Timmy.”

“And neither of you,” Tony continued, “could figure out that you had a faulty spark plug? I’m just feeling smart right now.”

“Wait until you need your computer fixed,” muttered McGee.

“Let him have his moment,” said Abby.

“Yeah, okay.”

THE END


End file.
